Vegeta (Manga)
Description: Vegeta is a Saiyan (fictional extraterrestrial primate) and a main character in the popular Japanese comic book Dragon Ball by author Akira Toriyama, he was the prince of the savage Saiyan race and started off as a cruel genocidal dictator but later completely changed and became a hero. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Power Enhancement, Rage Power, Telekinesis, Flight, Resistance. Power Level: At first he is Planet Level (By far the strongest character at the time of his appearance, could overpower Kaioken X2 Goku who was much stronger than the other characters even in his base form, and easily turn Nappa to vapour who survived Piccolo's attacks , massively superior to Piccolo who turned the moon to steam, and when he got pissed after losing he threatened that he would turn Planet Earth into ash. Later he easily defeated and killed Kiwi and Dodoria, and even Zābon after a while, easily decapitated Gurt, plus he could briefly fight with Reacoom) and much higher as an Oozaru (Even when severely weakened and injured, easily pummeled Goku), later higher than before after powering up (Could kill Reacoom, Butter and Jheese, with one shot. Plus could briefly fight first form Freeza) and even higher after powering up (became superior to Piccolo and third form Freeza), Star Level as a Super Saiyan (Easily destroyed Android 19 who was much stronger than most other characters before, and fought Android 18 who was by far stronger than any character so far), high Star Level after improving the Super Saiyan form (overpowered semi-perfect Cell and could destroy perfect Cell with his strongest attack. Later briefly fought a Cell Jr), high Star Level+ as a full power Super Saiyan (stronger than Shin), Solar System Level as a Super Saiyan 2 (Superior to Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2 and matched Goku as a Super Saiyan 2, plus could briefly distract child Buu). Speed: Slower than Light (Much faster than any other character at the time of his first appearance), then Faster than Light (became much faster after constantly getting stronger), Faster than Light+ (as of becoming Super Saiyan, he gained the same speed as Goku), and constantly got faster. Lifting Strength: Unknown Punching Strength: At first he is Planet Level and much higher as an Oozaru, later higher than before after powering up and even higher after powering up, Star Level as a Super Saiyan, high Star Level after improving the Super Saiyan form, high Star Level+ as a full power Super Saiyan, Solar System Level as a Super Saiyan 2 Durability: At first he is Planet Level (Survived being hit with attacks stronger than the attack that could turn Planet Earth into ash) and much higher as an Oozaru, later higher than before after powering up and even higher after powering up, Star Level as a Super Saiyan, high Star Level after improving the Super Saiyan form, high Star Level+ as a full power Super Saiyan, Solar System Level as a Super Saiyan 2 Stamina: Superhuman (Can train for a very long time without rest. Can fight for hours while being tortured and with gruesome injuries. Can cover massive distances. Survived having his tail cut off, being hit by a Kaioken x4 kamehameha and a genki Dama.) Range: Normal Melee Range, likely tens of meters as an Oozaru, Planetary with energy attacks, later Stellar with energy attacks, and possibly Interstellar with energy attacks in the end. Intelligence: He is very good at fighting, and used to be a successful dictator and commander good at tactics and strategy, however he prefers to win a fight by using brute strength and not thinking (he did this more in the past though) and also gets unrealistically arrogant and egotistical. Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant and egotistical, has a short temper, gets emotionally wrecked when beaten by someone he considers below him, likes to rank people based on how superior or inferior they are, slows enemies to reach full power so he can fight them at their strongest, his tail is a weak point and he has the same general weaknesses as any organism but to a lesser extent. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Manga